From Now On
by FirstLove15
Summary: Mkay, so I've written like a zillion Delena stories...and here's another one! haha. This basically takes place after the latest ep. 3x5 Right after Damon promises not to ever leave Elena again. This is just my take. Go Delena! :D Enjoy!
1. Bedtime Stories

There's something about fear that awakens you. You can see it, you can smell it and it's power is stronger than even love. I knew that the minute Stefan walked in the room. Even though I loved him, and I had spent so long loving him; in the end fear was what rang the loudest as I watched the wicked smile stretch across his face. As soon as we finally walked back out I looked up at Damon who's face read alarm. He had now realized what I meant by 'He's really gone now'. He had flipped the switch and now he wasn't the warm and loving Stefan I had known before but now an empty hollow shell filled with darkness. Damon's eyes softened for a small moment. He felt pity for me. I could see it written on his face. He felt genuinely sorry for me for losing the last bit of Stefan I had been holding onto. He pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Alaric, I need you to come pick up Elena. I'll explain when you get here." He said, and without a goodbye he hung up. I stiffened up feeling the fear sink back into me. Something about the idea of separating from Damon had me on edge. Maybe it was because not too long before he was carrying me out of the hospital, literally rescuing me from the blood being drained slowly from me. The image played in my mind, the feeling of relief and safety I felt when I woke up to see Damon leaning over the bed, picking me up and carrying me to safety. When did he become that shelter for me? When did I become afraid to leave Damon's side? Most of all, when did I become truly afraid of Stefan?

Damon sat down on the edge of the couch and looked at me.

"What's going to happen, Damon?" I asked, feeling completely hopeless for the first time. There had been a lot of opportunities to feel that way over everything we had all been going through but this was the first time that I was ready to give up completely. I watched Damon's face change from his troubled expression into a more softened look. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he rested his hand on my arm. He was trying to look like he wasn't shaken and that I shouldn't be worried. In all honesty it did kind of help to see the familiar slightly mischievous look on Damon's face. It reminded me that Damon really doesn't let anything get to him, and I doubt he would do that even now.

"What's going to happen Elena, is you're going to go back to the house with Alaric, maybe eat some kind of protein." He said running his thumb across the dark circles under my eyes, caused from losing a lot of blood. I watched the troubled flicker of his eyes before the resounding confidence returned. "And then you're going to get some rest. You need it."

It wasn't long before Damon pulled the blanket away from me and helped me to the door, no doubt because he heard Alaric pull up to the house. Sure enough as soon as we stepped outside Alaric got out of the car and was walking towards me. The look of worry on his face was very easy to read.

"What's going on?" He asked, in almost a demanding way.

"Let me get Elena in the car and then we'll talk." Damon said. He helped me to the car and opened the door. I got in and rested my head on the back of seat feeling a little dizzy. Damon buckled me in and looked at me.

"I'll be by to check on you later, but don't wait up just get some sleep. I'll see you soon." I nodded. He began to back away to close the door but something made me grab his hand. A flash of the fear coming back to me. He leaned back in and looked at me a long quiet moment. He reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear. His blue eyes were serious as he ran his thumb across my cheek.

"Elena, I meant what I said. I will not ever leave you again. Please don't worry. I'm here." He said quietly. Then the fear washed away and I felt my eyelids grow heavy. I heard the door close quietly and I heard Damon and Alaric's muffled voices as they talked right outside of the car.

The next thing I knew, Alaric was quietly waking me. I sat up suddenly startled.

"Elena, you're fine. You fell asleep. We just got home." Alaric said.

My eyes focused and I realized we were sitting in the driveway of my house.

"Thanks for coming to get me." I said as my voice cracked out of on coming tears.

"Of course Elena. Let's get you inside."

DAMON & STEFAN

Damon walked into the house and up to his brothers room. Before he could turn the knob Stefan flung open the door and stepped out forcing Damon to take a few steps back.

"Can I help you?" Stefan asked, a sly humored look on his face.

"Yeah, um. I get that you've switched off and you've gone all evil and what not...but I just wanted to let you know...if you think for one second that I'm going to allow you to stick around and harvest blood off of Elena whenever you please..I'd like to remind you that your not the only asshole in town." Damon said walking closer to Stefan. Using the few inches of height he had on Stefan to his advantage.

Stefan laughed under his breath and nodded.

"Let me remind you of something as well." Stefan said looking right into his brothers eyes. "You can stand here and try to hold onto your big bad title all you want, but you know deep down the same thing that you've known all along. The same thing that has driven you wild since you've come back to this pathetic little town."

"Yeah? And what's that?" Damon said, welcoming the challenge.

Stefan smiled wider. "That to everyone else this seems to be a shock. Oh my...the Salvatores have switched roles." Stefan gasped out of mock horror and surprise. "But...what we've both known all along...is that you ARE the good one. You always have been. And this whole time, no matter what fell apart or went wrong you have always been the one unaffected. But...because I am your brother I know your deepest secrets and your deepest fears and I know that your biggest fear has always been me. The only thing that can make Damon Salvatore scared...is me. This...my dear brother...is what you've always been afraid of. So don't march in here acting all brave and threatening. You know that If I want something, dead or alive...I'll get it." Stefan said smiling. He turned away from Damon who stood like stone and walked back into his room slamming the door.

ELENA

After a small meal, or at least what I could get down, I made my way up to my room and took a long shower. Leaving the bathroom I heard my cell phone vibrating in my jean pocket on the floor. I wondered if it was Damon calling and I jerked it out and looked at the screen. It was Caroline. I couldn't help but to be a tiny bit disappointed. I rejected the call. I loved Caroline but I was exhausted and I just wanted to lay down. The phone rang again and I saw it was her.

"Hello?" I answered feeling a small bit annoyed.

"Hey, Elena? You're up!" Caroline said sounding surprised.

"Um, yeah...I mean at least for now. I was about to lay down." I said.

"Oh...well...okay. I'll let you get some rest." Her voice fell in what sounded like disappointment.

I rolled my eyes, I was so tired but I could tell something was up. "What's going on Caroline?"

"Well I was just kind of hoping I could talk." She said.

"Alright, well...what's on you're mind...besides the insanity that was tonight." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, well I didn't really mean on the phone." She said.

"You want to come over?" I asked looking at the clock. It was nearing 1am.

"Well, I'm kind of standing right outside of your house."

Caroline walked into my room and sat down on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked looking worried when she saw my face.

"Tired." I said. "What's on your mind?" Her face fell and she looked down tracing her fingers along the pattern of my bed spread.

"I'm worried about Tyler." She replied. "After he was turned hybrid his attitude was just so strange." She said looking back up at me.

"How so?"

"He was just so happy, energetic and cheerful." She answered.

I couldn't help but to smile a little. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"I guess it's not, but he just didn't seem like himself. And after something like that happens to someone I don't think pure joy would be the first thing you would feel...I mean right?" Caroline said.

"Yeah I guess not. Maybe he's just really happy he survived. I mean he knew their was a chance he could die so maybe it was just the adrenaline. Just wait until tomorrow and see how he's acting. I'm sure everything will be fine Caroline, really I do." I said trying to sound as comforting as possible. The truth was I didn't know what was going to happen, to Tyler, to me, to anyone. Not anymore.

"I'm sure you're right." She said quietly. "I'm sure I'm just over reacting. You know me. I guess it's just that I love him Elena. I'm so happy to have him and I guess I'm just afraid something is going to happen and I don't want to lose him." She looked back down, almost like she was embarrassed.

"Hey look on the bright side. At least he hasn't turned into a homicidal maniac." I said, only half kidding.

She tilted her head and looked at me, her eyes falling sad.

"Your right Elena. I'm sorry. After everything you've gone through tonight I don't know how I could whine because my boyfriend is acting a little too happy." Caroline rested her hand on mine in sympathy.

"No, no Caroline don't be sorry. Really I'm fine." I said.

"Except that you should be sleeping." Damon said suddenly standing in the room.

"Wow, you even managed to sneak up on me." Caroline said.

"Sorry, girl talk." I said gesturing to Caroline.

Damon smiled, one of those smiles I knew he wanted to hide.

"Well, that's just adorable but you should seriously get some sleep." He said trying to sound stern.

Caroline looked at me, with one of her whimsical smiles. "Mmhmm. I should go." She winked at me, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I'll call you tomorrow." She said sliding off my bed. As she reached the door she turned and smiled at Damon.

"Good night Damon." She said in a sing song voice.

"Later, Caroline." Damon said, his brows pulled together in confusion for her behavior.

"What was all that about?" Damon asked

I could feel my face go red, knowing exactly why Caroline was acting that way.

"Oh, just Caroline being...Caroline." I said shrugging. Damon nodded, but I noticed he looked a little worn. He sat down on the bed. "Did you talk anymore to Stefan?" I asked. I noticed Damon cringe a tiny bit when I mentioned Stefan's name. Then he purposefully smiled just to appear okay.

"Don't you worry you're pretty little head about that miss." He smiled.

I laughed at his exaggerated southern accent. "Fine, but eventually you will talk to me about it." I said.

"That's a deal. But for now...go to sleep damn it. You are worse than a sugared up five year old." He said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I need to mow the lawn." I said jumping up and running towards the door laughing.

"No you don't" Damon said suddenly grabbing me around the waist and tossing me back into the bed. The room suddenly filled up with our laughter and just for a tiny moment, I forgot that the world was crumbling around me. He sat back down next to me as we quieted. It was when he looked at me then, in the quietness of the room, the seriousness on his face that I felt like my heart would fall right out of my chest.

"It's nice to see you smile." He said in almost a whisper. "Now seriously. Lay down." He said, his eyes widening in a playful threat.

I smiled and leaned back, getting under the covers. He remained sitting on the bed and he took my phone and switched it to silent and laid it on the table next to me.

"Thank for everything Damon." I said as I got comfortable under the sheets.

"Sleep tight and don't worry. I won't be far away." He said.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I felt a tingling warmth spread throughout me. He pulled back and traced my face with his eyes. They settled on my lips and I felt energy like lightning running through me. He was only inches from my face. He looked back up at me. His eyes were a mesmerizing ocean of blue. Then he reached over and turned of the light and he was gone. At least from my room. At first I felt panic but then I remembered him telling me...he wouldn't be far away.


	2. Bon Fire

A few days passed and before I knew it school was about to start back. I wasn't looking forward to it. I always thought the first day of my senior year would epic. Sadly, I didn't feel that way. Instead I was sitting back wondering how I had survived the last few years. I thought the day I lost my parents would be the hardest day of my life and that I could spend the rest of the time trying to heal. I was wrong. I've lost so many people, I've almost died so many times. I've had my heart broken and my life is in unfamiliar territory.

What I wanted to do with my night was pout, take a long bath, try to get into a book that could take my mind of the disaster at hand; but...to my dismay...our highschool always has a bonfire the Saturday night before school starts. I wasn't planning on going. Didn't want to go at all. When Bonnie and Caroline both showed up at my house with grins on their faces however, I knew I was screwed. I stood over the kitchen counter slicing a cucumber to snack on when they breezed through the door with the usual look on their face. The look that says:

"We're going to bon fire tonight and you're going with us!" Caroline chimed as she made it to the counter.

I guess they heard my sigh and my shoulders fall because they instantly groaned in protest.

"Come on guys, I've had a hard time." I whined as I popped a slice of cucumber into my mouth.

"Elena, we know this...we've been there with you...remember? Come on. If we waited for the hell to cease before we could have fun, what kind of fun would we have?" Bonnie preached, stealing a piece out of the bowl.

I opened my mouth to speak but realized...she was right. What could I actually say.

"Great, then you're going!" Caroline smiled.

"By the way have you seen Jeremy?" Bonnie asked me looking up towards the stairs as if expecting his to walk down them.

"He's been in and out ..and a little quiet. I was meaning to talk to him but I figured he's got enough on his plate than for me to bother him." I shrugged.

"Well, we need to get a move on. Call us tonight when your on your way." Caroline said, almost bouncing with joy. I envied her ability to stay so positive.

After they left I went upstairs to pick out something to wear to the bon fire.

"Hey. You busy?" Jeremy asked tapping on the door frame.

"Come on in." I answered. "Where have you been?"

"With Katherine." He answered.

It was like I had a bucket of ice water poured over me. I sucked in the room's oxygen and turned.

"You were with who!" I almost screamed.

"Katherine." Jeremy answered, reading the horrified look on my face. "Oh, come on Elena...Im alive. That's not the important part. The important part is that there's a vampire who hunts vampires. His name is Micheal and Katherine and I found him. He woke up but before we could talk to him he bolted and now...he's just out there...and we have no idea what's going to happen." Jeremy explained.

I stood there with words caught in my throat. I put the pieces together. When Damon left, he was with Katherine and somehow my little brother got tied into that mess. I felt an uncomfortable twist in my stomach. I wasn't sure why...but I had an idea that it might have been the thought of Katherine with Damon.

"Anyways, don't worry. I've already told Alaric and I'm sure Katherine has told Damon." Jeremy explained. Again...the twist in my stomach.

Jeremy gave me an unsteady look and then walked to the door.

"I don't want you around her again, Jeremy." I tried my best to demand.

He nodded and left.

I paced around my room for a minute trying to figure out what my next move was. So many things going through my head. Katherine, Jeremy with Katherine, Damon left with Katherine and who's Micheal?

I went ahead and got dressed and decided against my better judgment to go to the boardinghouse to see if Damon knew anything about this Micheal. I parked the car in the drive and walked up to the front door. I decided to call Damon at that point because I was afraid to run into Stefan on my own, but just as I got it out and began to call I heard a girl scream from inside. I rushed in looking all around me in panic when heard more of a whimper from the common room. I ran in just in time to see the horrifying image of Stefan kneeling before a girl on the couch, his mouth pouring with fresh blood from her.

"Stop it!" I screamed. I ran closer to her but it was too late. She was dead. I looked at Stefan who was staring at me with a blank expression on his face.

"Elena." He said through his crimson stained lips. As he stood I stumbled backwards in fear.

"Stay away from me!" I warned as I neared the door.

"Elena, I'm so sorry." He said...his voice light and kind. "I'm so sorry you saw that. I didn't mean to Elena, I swear...Please you have to understand." He pleaded.

I stopped in my tracks listening to his voice. It sounded like Stefan. MY Stefan. It sounded like the beautiful soul that I knew was buried inside him and broken free. I turned and looked at him in hope.

"Stefan? Are you Okay?" I asked, taking a step towards him.

He moved toward me, reaching out, almost in desperation. I took his hand.

"Stefan? Are you back?"

"I love you, Elena." He whispered looking at me the way he used to.

I felt the warm ache of tears coming.

"I love you too Stefan, it's going to be okay. We can help you out of this Stefan." I told him.

He lowered his head, and a sob escaped through his lips. I went to wrap my arm around him when he looked back up to me and I realized it wasn't a sob. I realized...he was laughing.

I took a step back in sudden fear and before I knew it I was slammed up against the wall, pinned in Stefan's grasp.

"Klaus told me to keep you safe. Pity...I've got quite an appetite for you." Stefan grinned wildly. Suddenly he was jerked away from me and Damon was there. Damon moved in front of me in protection.

"Get out of here Stefan. Now." Damon said, his voice low and dangerous.

I closed my eyes feeling the warmth of safety overtake me.

I heard the shuffle of feet leave the room.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked taking me into his arms.

"No." I answered.

Damon decided to take me to the bon fire which I was happy about. During the drive there I noticed Damon looking over at me several times.

"Elena. I'm so sorry that happened." He said quietly.

"Who is Micheal? And why didn't you tell me Katherine was here?" I snapped.

After a few moments of silence he sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm still trying to figure out this Micheal thing." He answered.

As we arrived at the school we stepped out into the chilled air. Damon walked beside me quietly. As the bon fire stretching towards the night sky came into view Is topped suddenly in my own tracks.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked looking at me.

"I just don't think I can do this." I answered.

"The bon fire?" He asked, his eyes troubled.

I thought about ti for a quiet moment.

"Anything." I answered simply. I was tired. I was tired of trying, of trying to carry on...like nothing was wrong. Damon shifted his weight. Eyeing me like he was trying to solve a math problem. I crossed my arms and stood there. Not wanting to take another step.

"Oh come on Elena. I'm all out of Rescue The Damsel In Distress tickets...can you just be a big girl and go the bon fire already?" Damon scoffed.

"I don't need your rescue Damon! I never asked you for anything. You can just go home if you don't want to be here. I can handle myself!" I could feel the heat of anger rising up.

Then when I looked at him, he was quietly laughing.

"What the hell is funny?" I asked.

"Elena, that's one of the things I love about you." He smiled.

"What?" I hissed.

"You don't ever really give up. Especially when I piss you off." He grinned.

"Of course you pissed me off!" I said. Right after I finished the sentence Damon jerked me into his arms and kissed me. Deeply. I felt like I was flying. I felt like I was free. I felt like I had finally lost a battle. I was defeated...because yes..Im inlove with Damon Salvatore.

I wish the feeling could have lasted forever but little did I know...the night would bring on a whole new level of heaven...and whole new level...of hell.

**Please leave reviews :D and thank you so much for reading. **


	3. Break Of Day

I sank into his kiss, feeling my knees go weak. I felt his arms wrap around me. My heart was pounding, my head was swimming but all the anger and anxiety and sadness I had been feeling melted away like a distant memory.

"Tyler better kiss ME like that when I see him." I heard Caroline say. I jumped back to find Caroline and Bonnie standing there with their jaws dropped, smiling wide.

"Oh I just..." I stuttered over my words. I had no idea what to say.

"Yeah, got ya." Bonnie winked as she walked off with Caroline. I watched them walk away until they were out of sight. Then I looked back up at Damon who was studying me closely. His eyes...how were they so blue? I reached up and ran my fingers through the midnight hair that was hanging in his eyes. He reached up and took my hand and kissed my palm.

I felt like I was in a dream. I would be lying to myself if I didn't say I had thought about this before. Kissing Damon had run through my mind. Curiosity of what he would be like as a love and not an overly sarcastic, dark humored vampire. Damon had a way of making me want to pull my own hair out, but for a long time he also had a way of making me think, of making me wonder what it would be like to be Damon's. He might have driven me crazy but there were times he looked at me, or smiled at me, or even showed some kind of tenderness. It was in those times that he hit me directly in the heart.

"We should probably get to the party." Damon said grinning. I felt my face burn with shyness and nodded.

"There they are!" I heard Caroline squeal. I looked over and saw her, Tyler, Jeremy and Bonnie heading our way. Of course I saw the secretive glances from Bonnie and Caroline. The ones that say 'were going to talk about this soon'.

I felt butterflies crash around in my stomach when I felt Damon's hand rest on my back. We all grouped together around the fire.

"Damon, what's up man!" Tyler put his hand up to high five Damon.

Damon brows pulled together in annoyance at Tyler.

"Yeah, I'm going to go ahead and pass on that high five there Tyler. By the way...how have you been ever since you went hybrid?" Damon asked.

I noticed a flash of worry on Caroline's face as she stared into the fire.

"I've been great! Never felt better!" Tyler nearly yelled. He looked like he was literally bouncing with energy.

Damon's eyes narrowed and he nodded.

The student body was buzzing around the fire. I looked around at all the students, laughing, telling secrets, running around. A bunch of guys throwing a football around in the field. I looked at all the normal around me. Then I looked around at my group. Tyler the hybrid, Caroline the vampire, Bonnie the witch, and Damon. I turned to look at him but noticed him looking out from the fire with a strange look on his face. I followed his gaze to Alaric who was standing there staring at Damon. Alaric looked angry but the look he was giving looked more like a warning of some sort.

"What's wrong?" I asked Damon.

"Oh nothing." He said turning back with a grin on his face.

"Hi guys. This looks fun. I didn't get an invite?" We turned and to our horror there was Stefan. Standing there in all his beautiful glory. His eyes were empty and careless. Just the same smug smile stretched across his face.

"What are you doing here?" Damon hissed.

"I just came for Elena. I have a blood order to fill." Stefan said casually. I stepped back behind Damon. Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy all looked on with horror.

"You know that's not going to happen brother so you better just leave." Damon said reaching behind him and grabbing my wrist.

Stefan smiled wider. He was enjoying this because it was a chase. I remember being told that Stefan "the Ripper" loved the cat and mouse game. Seeing him like this sent chills down my spine that actually made my body shudder. Stefan took a few slow deliberate steps towards Damon.

"Damon, you know me. You might as well just let her come quietly with me. I'll take some blood mostly for Klaus...maybe a little for me." Stefan smiled darkly and glanced at me over Damon's shoulder. I took a step back. I felt Damon's body tense up in anger.

"Oh come on little brother, were getting bored with this act. Next!" Damon called sarcastically. I lowered my head and looked at the ground. This wasn't going to go well. Damon is short tempered and full of sarcasm. Now that Stefan was like this we were all screwed.

"You keep on Damon. You're just going to cause some major trouble for yourself and Elena if you don't want to play along." Stefan warned. He looked over Damon's shoulder at me.

"Elena. Come with me." He demanded.

"Don't look at him Elena." Damon nearly yelled. I looked away.

Finally Stefan began to look around and realized people were starting to notice our commotion.

"Fine...we'll play it your way then." Stefan smiled, looking somewhat excited. He turned and was gone in seconds.

We turned back towards the fire and Damon leaned into my ear. "Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry." He said quietly.

We spent a little more time around the fire. We all managed to get into a relatively normal conversation about our upcoming senior year. After a while, I grew a little weary and was ready to go home. Damon drove me back and walked me up to my room to make sure everything was safe.

Alaric and Jeremy were still out so it made me feel better not to walk into the house alone.

"Damon, do you mind staying while I take a shower? Just to keep a look out?" I asked. I always had a fear of being attacked while I was in the shower. Maybe I watched too many movies, I don't know.

"Of course." He smiled. He went over and plopped down on my bed and picked up a magazine I had laying by the bed.

"Thanks Damon." I smiled back. I grabbed a towel and headed towards the shower.

"Hey, Elena?" He called.

"Yeah?" I peeked back around the door.

"Did you know that lavender is a wardrobe color MUST this fall?" He grinned. I couldn't help but to laugh as I shook my head and went into the bathroom.

A little later I walked back into the room. He was still reading the magazine but actually looked intrigued by whatever he was reading. That is, until he looked up and saw me in a towel. I felt my heart begin to hammer. Damon's eyes on me was almost to much to handle but I was little tired of being afraid, and playing it safe. So when Damon forced himself to look back to the magazine with a grin playing around his lips I did something I couldn't believe. I let the towel fall to the floor. Damon accidentally ripped the magazine when he heard the towel hit the floor. I laughed lightly. He looked down at the mutilated magazine in his hands.

"Elena, you're going to have to tell me if your doing this on purpose or if your just doing this to me on accident." Damon said, sounding a bit strained.

I'm doing it on purpose." I laughed.

In a move quicker than lightning Damon swooped me up off my feet and laid me on the bed, then slowly moved his body over me, his eyes locked on mine like a predator. There was nothing more I wanted in the world, more than I wanted Damon in that moment.

He kissed my neck, across my jaw and then finally met my lips with his. I pulled his dark blue shirt off and all the cloths began to hit the floor. His mouth crashed into mine, the smooth planes of his body up against mine. It was probably the most alive I'd ever felt. I reached behind me and grabbed the bars to my head board, I felt weightless and I was afraid I was going to fly away. He moved like perfect machinery, nothing had ever felt this good. I gripped the bed in absolute pleasure I couldn't hardly believe. I would never know anything better than this. So there we were, that night in my room, making love, soaked in sweat and nothing sounded more perfect than the quiet moan that came form Damon up against my ear. I loved him and now there was no turning back.

I woke up in the pale light of dawn, wrapped in the cream color sheets. Alone. I looked around frantically until I heard the door open and Damon came in with a glass of water for me. I got up without saying a word and slipped on the pale pink pajama pants and a black tank top. I felt a certain shyness and I couldn't help but to smile at Damon in the little light I could see him in. He smiled back, a deep tender smile that only read love for me. He leaned back in the bed, wearing his jeans and dark blue shirt that fit perfectly to his chest and opened his arm for me to snuggle in next to him. I got back in the bed and nestled in next to him. We laid there in the quiet dawn and he played with my hair. I had almost sunken back into a peaceful sleep when suddenly my head fell into the pillow when Damon jumped up quickly.

"Well, isn't this just adorable." Stefan said suddenly standing in the room. I jumped up too, completely forgetting that Stefan had access to the house.

"What are you doing here?" Damon growled, his eyes darting from Stefan to me on the other side of the bed. I know he was waiting for Stefan to make a move. He was waiting for Stefan to try to grab me and run.

"I told you Damon, we would do this the hard way if you didn't want to cooperate. So Elena...I see you finally calmed that curiosity you have always had for Damon." Stefan grinned at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, growing angry.

"Oh come on Elena, I might have been nice and weak...but I wasn't stupid." He laughed.

"Leave her alone Stefan." Damon warned walking closer.

"What do you plan to do about it? Luckily I got Jeremy to help me out with my own plan. I brought some friends along." Stefan said. Suddenly two more vampires I didn't recognize showed up in the room. The had compelled Jeremy to invite them in. I jumped onto the bed attempting to get to Damon, but just as I got to the other side Damon reach for me and then suddenly one of vampires crossed the room and shoved a stake straight through Damon's stomach. I gasped in horror and turned and looked at Stefan. Damon fell to his knees.

"Well, so far so good. This is going to be a fun morning." Stefan smiled.

**Please leave reviews...it helps me get the writing done faster lol hope you guys liked it :D**


	4. Hurt Me Good

I stood frozen watching everything unfold around me. It was like watching in slow motion. Damon nearly screaming in pain. His blood running to the floor from the stake going through his stomach. I looked back at Stefan. He stood watching Damon suffer, his head tilted in curiosity or in wonder. He looked disconnected, evil. I had to take a deep breath and remember...this wasn't Stefan. Stefan wasn't this dark monster...he was just created into it.

"Stefan please!" I screamed. His eyes locked down on me and he smiled even wider.

"Elena, if I can just get some cooperation, this will be resolved. Now...I want you to walk downstairs and get into your car and I want you to drive to the boardinghouse."

"Why should I go anywhere for you?" I asked, feeling myself grow from fear to anger.

"If you don't do what I ask, the next stake will be driven into Damon's heart." He said casually.

"You wouldn't kill your own brother." I said, trying to look confident.

He nodded like he agreed, crossed his arms and took a step back.

"Weston." Stefan called to the vampire standing next to Damon. "Kill him." He ordered simply.

"No!" I screamed as I watched Weston jerk Damon from the floor. "I'll go to the boarding

house!"

"No Elena." I heard Damon say weakly.

"Let's go." Stefan said.

The other two vampires picked up and Damon and they all disappeared like a blur through the window. I ran has fast as I could down stairs and grabbed my keys. In the car on the way over I nearly had a panic attack hoping they had taken Damon to the boarding house. I couldn't believe I managed to get to the house as fast as I did without being pulled over. I slammed on the breaks and got out and ran straight in.

Just as I ran into the living room Stefan stepped out in front of me and I skidded to a stop.

"Good girl." He smiled, he reached up and brushed my cheek. At first I just stared into his eyes. Trying to remember what it was like when I wanted him to touch me. But then I flinched away from him when I heard Damon groan behind him. I pushed around Stefan and found Damon Sitting in a chair in the living room. The two other vampires stood on each side of him.

My heart sank, watching him sit there in pain. His head was down, he was slumped over.

"Damon." I called.

He lifted his head slowly. I felt warm tears rising up in my eyes when I was met with Damon's pale, graying face.

"Take the stake out." I demanded of Stefan.

"Give me the blood I need." Stefan said shrugging.

"No." I said, not feeling quite so confident anymore.

I heard Damon scoff and I looked over at him to see him smiling very weakly.

"Good girl." He said, his voice scratchy and tired.

Stefan's face twisted in anger and in a flash he dashed across the room and jerked the stake out Damon. Damon groaned in pain. Stefan looked over his shoulder back at me and then back to Damon where he shoved the stake through his chest. I screamed and ran to towards Damon but one of the other vampires grabbed my arms and held me back.

"Damon!" I screamed. Stefan stood and backed away letting me see him. I was horrified but also relieved when I saw that he had shoved through the right side of Damon's chest instead of the left.

"That's probably close enough to put a splinter in his heart if he doesn't hold still." Stefan warned out loud for Damon.

I looked over at him. He was slumped to the side. I ran over to him and kneeled down in front of him.

"Damon?" I whispered. I reached up and touched his face. He raised his eyes to me. They looked tired and almost lifeless. The blue was faded into ice.

"Give me the blood and we can move on with our day, Elena." I heard Stefan say behind me.

"No." Damon mouthed, unable to speak.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Damon. I stood up and turned around, holding out my wrist. "If you want it, come and get it." I said.

"Alright, it's about time I got some cooperation around here." Stefan smiled. He walked over to the table and picked up a glass and held it under my wrist. I felt the pang in my stomach again when he took my hand and held it to his mouth for a moment. I still loved him somehow. He bit into my wrist rather harshly and let the blood pour into the glass container. He glanced up at me as it poured and I could have sworn that for a small flash, a tiny moment I could see a flicker of pain in his eyes. He felt pain for causing me pain. For a split second he felt the sadness for what he was doing to me...and to Damon.

After he was done he capped it off and handed it to one of the other vampires.

"Take this down to the fridge." He ordered.

"Now let Damon go." I said.

Stefan shook his head. "No can do...because you see; my brother is a persistently annoying obstacle so...he's dead." Stefan said.

"What!" I screamed. I felt a cold sweat break out all over me.

Stefan lunged at Damon, jerking him off the chair and throwing him to the ground. He jerked the stake out of his chest and raised it above his head.

"No!" I screamed. "Please no!" Tears choked off my words.

"Look Damon! She DOES love you! Aren't you happy?" Stefan asked, right before he plunged the stake towards Damon.

"CUT IT OUT!" I turned and saw Katherine. It was the first time I was absolutely thrilled to see her. Stefan looked up and dropped the stake on the ground.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the queen bitch." Stefan smiled walking towards her.

I ran towards Damon and fell to my knees next to him. I reached over and took I letter opener off of the table and sliced it across my wrist and held it to Damon's lips.

"Drink." I told him.

I felt his lips run along my wrist weakly as the blood trickled but then as he got stronger he grabbed my wrist pulling it tight to his mouth as he fed. The night before flashed in my mind. I thought about the sculpture that is Damon's body sliding over mine. The look of pleasure on his face, the way he bit his bottom lip. It drove me crazy. I couldn't help but compare. Stefan was always great. No complaints in the bedroom at all. But Damon...he could make me weak in the knees the next day, during a dangerous situation and even while I was in pain. Once I realized he was awake and alert I looked up.

"Okay, enough of this nonsense. We've got other things to worry about." Katherine said.

"And what's that?" Stefan asked.

"Micheal. He's awake and out there somewhere and we need to come up with a plan to stop whatever he's going to do to us." She explained.

"Why should I care?" Stefan shrugged.

"Probably because he's a hunter. He's probably out to kill us all, including Klaus. Even though I am totally digging this new you...you should probably get it together and think about survival." Katherine lectured.

Damon sat up and got to his feet.

"Well, I guess this is true but for now I have something else I need to attend to." Stefan said and with that he disappeared from the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked Damon as he got his balance.

"Yeah." Damon said holding out his shirt and looking at all the bloodstains. "Wow, another shirt ruined. Man, my brother has really turned into an asshole." Damon griped.

I couldn't help but to shake my head in disbelief. Damon never ceased to amaze me. Of course that's what he would be pissed about.

"Damon." Katherine said walking up to him. Damon eyes focused on her and I felt him reach over and touch my arm.

"I'll look into this Micheal thing." Damon said touching his chest, wincing in pain.

Katherine smiled lightly and reached out pulling Damon closer to her. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

I couldn't help but to feel a stab of jealousy. What was she saying? Damon listened to her and then when she backed away he stared deeply at her. I almost couldn't contain myself.

"Well. I need to get started. Elena, you should probably take your sweetheart to bed. Make him get some rest. Or...other things." Katherine smiled at me.

Once we were alone in the room Damon turned, taking my hand and studying my wrist carefully.

"Are you okay? Elena I'm so sorry. They caught me off guard. I wouldn't have let this happen to you, I hope you know that." He said.

"I know, I'm fine...what about you?" I asked, remembering how I thought he was going to die.

"I'm ..a little sore." Damon admitted.

We made our way upstairs to his room. A room I hadn't seen since the night I laid with him, thinking he was dying. I felt Damon reach out and pull me into him. He kissed me so deeply I grew lightheaded and my knees went weak. Before I even knew it I pulled on his shirt and he took it off. I traced my fingers over the healing wounds on his chest and Damon winced in pain.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No...it'll get better soon." He continued to kiss me pulling me into the bed with him. Just as he ran his fingers down the length of my torso until he reached the border of my jeans he played lightly just under the edge taking my breath away.

"What did she whisper in your ear?" I asked, not being able to help it.

Damon looked at me, he looked troubled.

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing." He said.

"Damon, don't lie to me." I argued.

He sighed and sat up along with me.

"She told me that I already knew how I could keep Stefan and Klaus from collecting your blood permanently." He said. He looked away, trouble playing around his eyes.

"How's that?" I asked.

He got off the bed and crossed the room looking out of the window at the midday sun.

"Are you still in love with Stefan?" Damon asked.

I watched the shine of the blue in his eyes light up from the sun. It was a dazzling beauty, that's what Damon was.

"Yes, Damon." I said.

He looked down and nodded.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No..." He said quietly.

"Tell me how you could fix it." I said again.

Damon turned towards me. I could see him swaying on his feet. His eyes looked hazy. Suddenly I saw the shadows growing under his eyes and I could tell he was growing very hungry.

"Damon, you need blood." I said.

He balanced himself quickly.

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to leave you. This has been a horrible day. I'm especially not leaving you now and quite frankly Stefan has cleared out the blood bank downstairs so..." Damon pinched the bridge of his nose but the darkness around his eyes didn't cease and I saw that he was losing control. He stumbled forward and kneeled by the bed.

"Damon, I'll be fine, you need to get blood." I said

He looked up at me, struggling with the hunger. I saw his canines growing past his lips. They looked sharp and dangerous. For some reason I longed for it. Suddenly I found myself hungry as well. For Damon.

"I have to go find something." He said stumbling towards the door.

"Wait." I called.

He turned. Half beauty, half monster, standing there in hunger.

"Feed on me." I offered.

"What?" He asked in shock heading towards the door anyway, trying to get away before he hurt me.

"Damon, feed on me." I said again.

He turned slowly. I swept my hair behind my shoulder to show my neck.

In a move like lightning I felt the sting as he bit down on the top of my shoulder near my neck. He fed and it hurt but it felt so good. I took it in until I felt dizzy.

"Okay Damon." I warned.

To my surprise he stopped immediately and looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"I liked it." I smiled.

"Don't say that. That's never going to happen again, understand?"; He asked.

"Tell me what she meant.": I demanded.

"Kat, was suggesting ….that I turn you." he said

"Into a vampire?" I asked , feeling surprised.

"Yes." He answered

"Do you want me to be a vampire?" I asked

"I want you to be happy...that's all I want in my existence Elena." He answered.

That's when I fell even deeper. He ran his lips across mine and I fell back into the bed, pulling him into me. As he took me over gain, and made love that I would never forget...I considered seriously for the first time...asking to become a vampire.

Because I could imagine giving up normalcy, and giving up children...to be with Damon for eternity.

"Damon." I groaned through my pleasure

"Yeah?" He pulled me up and pulled me into him even closer.

"Turn me." I whispered in his ear.

**I've already got some crazy ideas for the next chappy. Please leave reviews! I always hate what I write but the excitement from you guys always makes me jump back to the computer lol (and im drunk tonight, so sorry about spelling errors) **


	5. Options

"Not going to happen." Damon repeated.

"Why not!" I said walking towards him.

"It's out of the question, Elena." He shook his head, jerking his shirt over his head.

"Have you forgotten the time you force fed me your blood against my will. You didn't seem to have a problem then!" I argued. I could feel my face growing red with anger. I jammed my feet into my shoes.

"Have you forgotten that John gave his LIFE to keep you human?" He snapped.

"Whatever, Damon." I huffed. I walked over and picked up my green cardigan and slipped it on.

"What's the sudden fascination with this Elena? Stefan told me you never wanted to be turned, he told me about your talk. So why now?" He asked crossing his arms and looking at me, clearly frustrated.

"Because Damon, Katherine was right. It's a perfect way to stop this from happening." I explained.

"Oh come on Elena, we've gone through way more threatening things then this. He caught me off guard today, and I'm very sorry...I know you were scared but it won't happen again. I'll figure out a way to handle my brother." Damon came and sat down on the bed next to me.

"That's just it Damon. It's not about this situation. It's about all the situations! Look at everything that's happened. It's been because someone wanted me dead or some variation of that. Well, if I'm a vampire there's not much they can do anymore. And I'm so tired of one thing after another threatening me and every one I care about. I just want to have a normal life." I said feeling my frustration grow even more.

"You want a normal life? Well guess what...being a vampire...is completely the opposite of normal. The answer is NO and that's final." Damon said, his eye's bright with anger.

I got up and grabbed my bag out the chair and stormed out of the house. I wasn't even sure if I really had a right to be mad at Damon but all I knew is I just felt angry. While I was on my way back to the house my cell phone rang. It was Bonnie and she asked me to meet her at The Grill. I suddenly became nervous because she was very quick with me. Something had to be wrong. I sped up a little and made it there in no time. When I made it inside I saw Bonnie sitting in a corner table sipping on a glass of tea. I made my way over and sat down.

"Elena? No offense but...you look kind of ruff. Are you okay?" Bonnie asked looking worried.

"It's been a crazy day to say the least." I sighed. "So what's going on?" I asked her trying to get the subject off of how bad I looked.

"Well, I guess you could say it's kind of good news." Bonnie said, smiling lightly.

"Wow, what's that?" I laughed.

"So I was digging pretty deep in some of grams old spell books. I found some pretty interesting spells. One of them just so happen to be for a vampire who has switched off his emotions." Bonnie explained.

"Are you saying there's a way to reverse it?" I asked, feeling my breath become shallow.

"If it works...yes." Bonnie said smiling wider.

"Omigod Bonnie, that's like a huge deal." I said feeling excited.

Bonnie nodded but there was a certain way she was holding back that made me believe something was wrong.

"Why aren't you that excited?" I asked.

She sighed and took a sip of her tea.

"Elena, I just don't want you to think that if we can flip his switch back that your problems will all disappear. It wasn't like he was perfect before he flipped. The only thing that's changed is he just really doesn't care about what he's doing. It didn't take him flipping the switch to start murdering innocent people. He was already doing that before. Plus Elena...even if he did; even if Stefan suddenly decided to be on our side again, to be with you again...what about Damon? You've kind of created a whole new problem for yourself and I care about you Elena. I don't want to see you get hurt."

I nodded and sat back. I felt like giving up on this day. My head was a mess. I thought about the big picture of things. Stefan went completely evil and now he's holding me hostage as a blood donor. I've fallen in love with his brother and now I'm not sure how I could ever let him go. This morning I was begging to be a vampire. I felt like an absolute mess. I didn't feel like myself at all.

"If you need to go home and get some sleep before you make any decisions, I totally understand." Bonnie said looking at me, seemingly worried.

"Do I look that bad?" I laughed lightly.

"You look stressed Elena. It's understandable." Bonnie assured me.

"Hey Bonnie." We looked up to see Matt standing there. The wild look in his eye caught both of our attention immediately.

"Matt what's going on?" Bonnie asked.

He sat down in the booth next to me and folded his fingers together in front of him, showing that he had something serious to say.

"I need your help Bonnie." He said.

Bonnie glanced at me and I shrugged to let her know I didn't know anything about this.

"Well, what is it?" She asked.

"I need you to help me bring Vicki back." He said.

A wave of shock hit me and I knew it hit Bonnie as well. Her brows pulled together in confusion and she tilted her head.

"What are you talking about Matt?" I asked for Bonnie.

"I've been able to talk to Vicki on and off since that night you brought me back. She said there was a way she could come back and that you would know how to do it." Matt said.

Bonnie's face fell and she leaned back.

"Matt, I know you miss your sister. I completely understand what it's like to lose someone you love. You would do anything to have them back, but I can't do that Matt. There's no way." Bonnie assured him.

"Bonnie, she knows she can come back. I mean come on, you've done so much in the past I'm sure you can figure out a way." Matt argued.

"Matt I can't. Witches are supposed to maintain balance in the universe. Bringing back someone who has already gone isn't balance. It's unnatural." Bonnie argued.

"Vampires, Bonnie...that's unnatural. Witches...werewolves. That is unnatural. You help all them all the time but you can't bring my sister back!" Matt's voice grew in anger.

"Matt people can hear you." I warned.

"No! This is bullshit! Thanks a lot, Bonnie!" He said standing up. He stormed out and I looked back at Bonnie. She was nearly in tears.

"Bonnie, he's just upset...don't let him bother you." I tried to comfort her.

"No, he's right. I shouldn't be doing any of this. I shouldn't be involved in any of it." She said. "Look...I've got to go. We'll talk about this later." She said. She scooped up her sweater and her purse and left quickly. As she left I saw a piece of paper fall from where she was sitting. I leaned over and picked it up. I realized it was a spell. Written in on the side was the translation. I could hardly believe what I was reading. Why didn't she mention this spell to me.

I rushed home to talk to Alaric about this finding but once I got home I realized I was the only one there. Figuring I probably should try to get some rest I headed upstairs. It was there that I was met with a pleasant surprise.

"I'm sorry." Damon said the minute I walked through the door. I looked over and found him sitting by the window.

"Don't be sorry Damon, I should be the one who's sorry." I told him as I walked to him.

"I'm not going to lie to you Elena. The truth is, I would love for you to be a vampire...because that would mean we would never be separated. Or at least I'd never have to live in a world where you don't exist. Even before Stefan left and changed. I'd still rather live for eternity watching you love my brother than to not have you around at all. The thing is, I want you to have everything in life that you want. Marriage, children ...a normal life. There's nothing wrong with a normal life. It's beautiful...I wish I had, had the chance to live a normal life. That's why it hurts everyday. That's why I spent so long angry at Stefan. Because I had always wanted that...to marry, to know what it was like to love my own child. To grow old next to the one I love. I would never take that away from you, even due to my own selfishness." He stood up and ran his hands through my hair.

I had fresh tears in my eyes as I looked up into his beautiful blue jewel like eyes. I kissed him. I don't think I had ever meant a kiss so much. "Damon. I still might want to do it. To be a vampire." I whispered through kisses.

"I'm going to make you think about it very hard before I'll consider it." He answered.

"I understand. But Damon...there's something else. Something I need to show you." I said. I reached into my pocket and unfolded the piece of paper and handed it to him.

I watched him read it, I watched his eyes widen just as mine had done. He looked at me over the piece of paper in shock.

"I just wanted you to know, our options are open." I said grinning.

"A spell, to turn a vampire ...human?" He said, his voice shaking.

"Damon!" A voice rang out in the room. We turned to see Jeremy standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" I asked...alarmed.

"Micheal...the hunter. He's got Katherine and Stefan. He's coming to find you too Damon. You have to hide...you have to do something" Jeremy warned.

I felt my body turn to ice.

"Where did he take them?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea. But you're going to find out soon enough if you don't get a move on." Jeremy replied.

Damon looked at me for a moment, extremely alarmed.

"What are we going to do Damon!" I said, my voice cracking with on coming tears.

He held up the paper with a small, uneasy smile. "Our options are open." He said.

IM TOYING WITH AN IDEA FROM ONE OF THE OLDER STORIES I WROTE BECAUSE IT WAS FUN TO WRITE. :) iM NOT BEING LAZY I PROMISE HAHA. ANYWAYS PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. 3 aLEXIS


	6. Heart Unfrozen

Bonnie, Damon and I stood and watched Alaric and Jeremy gear up. I stood with my arms crossed near tears from anger. Damon put his arm around me to comfort me.

"Elena don't be upset. We'll be fine." Alaric said with a small smile.

The truth is, I wasn't happy. Not one bit. Jeremy and Alaric had decided to track down Stefan and Katherine and try to free them. We knew that Micheal had probably already collected other vampires so they were hoping to get them free without him noticing. I already hated the idea of Alaric putting himself in danger but for Jeremy to be in the middle of it was enough to send me over the edge. Especially since Jeremy looked so excited. Jeremy put his bag over his shoulder and came around to give me a hug. One I returned reluctantly. Then he kissed Bonnie. With that they were gone.

As much as I was reeling over this I knew I had to clear my head because we were on to the next project. Turning Damon back to a human.

"Okay. We have to get to Fells Church by sunset. It has to be done on the grounds according to Emily." Bonnie explained.

I looked up at Damon who had an expression on his face that I had very rarely seen. Nervousness.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"There's a hunter out there looking for me. If I'm human he won't be interested anymore. At least I hope." He said. "I want this." He added looking at me deeply. Enough to make my head spin. Damon had a way of doing that to me. I hugged him, pressing my head into his chest and breathing the natural forest like scent he had.

With that we gathered what we needed and headed up the north road toward the edge of woods that would lead us to Fells Church.

"Has anyone talked to Caroline or Tyler lately?" Bonnie asked after we had been hiking through the woods for half a hour.

"It's been a while but the last conversation we had she told me she was worried about Tyler.

That he seemed to be on some kind of high after he was turned hybrid." I explained.

"I should probably go check on her tomorrow." Bonnie replied.

"Tyler's an idiot. Idiots with more power...even bigger idiot." Damon griped. Bonnie rolled her eyes and I smiled knowing he was just aggravated from walking at a slow pace beside me and Bonnie.

"Which is precisely why it's a good thing you're getting turned human." Bonnie snapped back.

I heard Damon whisk away as he disappeared from my side and then suddenly he was standing right in front of Bonnie who jumped from being startled.

"Watch it judgy. I'm not human yet...and I'm borderline starving." He smiled dangerously.

"Damon cut it out." She snapped.

I couldn't help but to laugh.

We finally made it to the grounds of Fell's Church. A place that always had the power to creep me out.

Bonnie took a few minutes to set up her book and the candles. Damon stood leaned up against a tree seemingly deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him quietly as I approached him.

"I'm not really thinking. I'm listening." He answered looking down at me, love written all over his face for me.

"Listening to what?" I asked.

"Everything." He smiled. He leaned in and kissed me softly. "I love you." He said quietly.

I opened my mouth to speak but Bonnie walked up to us.

"I need some of your hair." She said. Without a warning she reached out and snatched some of his hair.

"Ow! You little witch!" He said rubbing his head.

She smiled and turned, her dark hair turning in the dying sunlight.

"Okay Damon, stand in front of me and don't say anything. Just stand there." She told him.

He gave me one last nervous glance and stood where Bonnie told him to.

I felt myself growing more nervous as I stood right behind Bonnie.

"Just a fore warning, there's a few notes on this spell that I couldn't make out what it meant." Bonnie explained.

"Maybe we should wait." I said.

"No, do it now. If we don't I wont ever do it." Damon said.

"Alright...here we go." Bonnie said. I listened as she began to speak in a tongue I didn't understand. I watched Damon closely. He stood there with his eyes on me. Then it seemed like the sunlight around us flashed brighter and then went back down. A swirl of leaves tunneled around us and the flames on the candles grew stronger.

Damon suddenly whimpered in what seemed like pain and he fell to his knees, his head down. I took a step forward but Bonnie put her hand out to block me. Then the candles went out and the sun dipped behind the hill turning the light to a blueish hue.

Damon sat on his knees in silence.

"Damon?" Bonnie put her hand down letting me get to him. I slid to my knees in front of him.

"Damon, can you hear me?" I called again. I placed my fingers under his chin and lifted his face to mine. His eyes met mine, tears streamed down his face. And I gasped. He looked like Damon, but he looked different somehow. He looked thinner, and his face was softer. Instead of the dangerously beautiful looking face he once possessed he now had a beautiful face that showed something else. Innocence. His eyes were more open and youthful. He looked like an angel.

"Elena?" He said. His voice shaking.

"It's me. Elena." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

Suddenly he looked startled and he clutched his chest sitting back onto the ground.

I placed my hand ontop of his.

"It's okay. It's your heart." I smiled through tears.

The look of fear washed away from his face and he smiled lightly. I got up and held my hand out to him. I got him to his feet where he swayed a little. After he got his balance we began back down the mountain in silence. He seemed distracted and he had trouble feeling the pressure of a human body after so many years.

I looked over at Bonnie, who smiled and squeezed my arm.

After we made it back to the house Bonnie went ahead and left to get ready for her next spell. The spell of Witches Compelling. To get Stefan to turn his emotions back on. I took the unusually silent Damon upstairs to his room.

"I can't believe this is happening." He said.

"How does it feel?" I asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"It feels amazing. It's a lot to get used to though." He answered.

I looked at him. I couldn't keep my eyes off of his face. He looked so angelic. Like I had slipped into the past and found Damon when he was just a young human, before heartache and evil had weathered him.

He took my hand and held to his chest. I felt his heart beating under my hand.

"I love you Damon." I said as I looked back up at him.

He smiled. "I love you to Elena." He answered.

By then, I was already mesmerized...because when I looked at him, I noticed the flush on his cheeks and I realized he was blushing.

I kissed him so deeply I thought I'd be lost in it forever. I laid down with him and as we made love, I listened to his heart pound, his body flush, I wanted to explore this Damon forever. It was still amazing with him, but there was a new element of tenderness that I couldn't resist. On one end I was dazzled by this human Damon, on the other end I was saddened that the years he spent as a vampire had taken away this innocence he had. This tenderness he showed and I felt my heart break for him. But no matter how Damon was, beating heart or not...I was in love with him. I always would be. I felt his hands shaking as he brushed them down my face and kissed me.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

We both drifted off to sleep and then hours later there was a urgent knock on the door. We hurriedly got dressed and I answered the door.

"We got Katherine and Stefan out of there without anyone finding us. Luckily they were doped up on Vervain. Now we have Stefan downstairs." Alaric said glancing over my shoulder at Damon.

"Okay, be right down." I said.

"Is he?" Alaric pointed.

"yes, he's human now. Is Bonnie already here?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's get this rolling before Stefan gets his full strength back." He said.

Damon and I headed downstairs and found Bonnie setting up for her second spell of the day. Jeremy sat on the couch looking thoroughly unhappy, probably because Bonnie was over working herself as usual with spells. I looked at Stefan. He looked half asleep. Something about his sedated state made my stomach twist in sadness. Bonnie quickly jumped in and started the spell. It was the usual chanting, candles ….but then she told Stefan in a stern voice to feel again, to switch on his emotions. She stared him right in the eyes and I saw the blank look on his as he listened. It was amazing to see Bonnie basically compelling Stefan.

I watched as Stefan suddenly sat up very alert and just like he looked when he switched it off I saw him struggle and then suddenly he was looking around. It didn't anything to see that he felt something again. We all jumped when he did.

"What did you do?" He said sounding angry.

"I compelled you to switch your emotions back on." Bonnie said.

"You shouldn't have." He snapped.

"Stefan, please just stop this. We've gotten through everything else. Just come back to us. We can get through this too brother." Damon said walking up to Stefan. Stefan stood, his jaw trembling as he listened to Damon. This was it. He was going to come back. "I miss you, and I can't deal with this happening because you saved my ass." Damon said.

Then Stefan shocked us all when he reached out and hugged Damon. Damon hugged him back, and I could tell he didn't want to let go of his brother. Not again.

Then I noticed Stefan's face, twisting in an odd way and then I was horrified when I saw his eyes growing dark with hunger. I suddenly remembered, Damon was human and Stefan was hungry.

"Damon get away!" I yelled. Stefan reached out and snatched Damon closer to him.

"Don't Stefan." Damon pleaded.

"How is this possible?" Stefan said, his face full of shock.

"It's a reversal spell. Bonnie did it." Damon explained quickly.

"Your...human." Stefan said in complete shock.

"Yes." Damon answered.

Stefan basically threw Damon away from him. Damon stumbled backwards and got his balance.

Alaric tossed a bag of blood to Stefan. "Drink this before you drink one of us." He said.

Stefan caught it and fed almost angrily. When he was done he looked back up at all of his. His gaze stopped on me and crossed the room. I backed up a step not sure what he was doing. He looked at me, his eyes relaxed and I saw the love on his face that I remembered.

"Elena. I'm so sorry for hurting you." He said. "I'm sorry for everything." He hugged me close to him and kissed me on the forehead.

"Great, I leave him unattended for the first time and you people reverse all my hard work." Klaus said appearing in the room. I felt the tension in the room rise with the danger of Klaus being there. Stefan cringed when he heard Klaus voice.

"Stefan. Let's go. We have some work to do elsewhere. We will return later." Klaus commanded.

"You don't have to go Stefan." Damon said again.

Stefan looked torn. He looked sadly at Damon and then to me. Then ...our hearts broke when Stefan muttered a quiet 'Im Sorry' and left with Klaus.

OKAY, SO I HAVE A CRAAAZY DIRECTION TO TAKE THIS IN. ITS SOMETHING I WANTED TO WRITE IN EVERY STORY BUT DIDT HAVE THE BRAVERY. BUT...IM GONNA DO IT! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT...ITS A BIG SURPRISE :D IM GOING TO TRY TO HAVE IT UP JUST A FEW HOURS FROM NOW. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! :D


	7. Balance

Aside form the usual problems the next several weeks went by relatively smooth. We still hadn't seen or heard from Stefan. Apparently Matt had bolted to find a witch that would help him bring back Vicki. Caroline and Tyler had been distant and I was growing increasingly worried about them. Other than that, I was finally enjoying my senior year and even more I had been enjoying being with Damon everyday. We couldn't seem to stay away from each other, let alone off of each other. Watching Damon actually get hot, and cold, starving for actual food. It had been an amazing few weeks and for the first time I almost felt completely happy. In the back of my mind though, I still thought about Stefan and it was the only thing that brought me down. Sometimes I would remember times with him and I would feel that familiar ache in my chest. I had accepted that I lost him for good. Luckily the ache in my chest couldn't stay very long because the butterflies in my stomach overruled when Damon looked at me the way he does, or touched me the way he could.

I visited my locker for the last time and headed to the boardinghouse as usual. When I walked in I heard Damon in the living room. Ever since he had become human he was a lot louder. It was easy to know where he was when he was around. He was also a bit clumsy. Something that I loved but drove Damon crazy.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled brightly as I rounded the corner.

"Hi." I said, feeling happy when I saw his face.

He walked over and slid his arms around me. I laid my head on his shoulder. The quiet around us made me feel like we were in a bubble. That's how I always felt with Damon. Like I was in a bubble of safety and comfort.

"What have you been up to?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah...check this out." He said taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen. On the counter there was a dish towel laying over something underneath. He jerked it off revealing a platter of food. It looked...awful.

I couldn't help but to laugh. "I thought you were really good at cooking." I giggled.

"Oh yeah, Elena, laugh it up. I was good at cooking ….as a vampire." He said.

I knew he wasn't to mad at me for laughing judging by the grin on his face.

"I'm sorry." I laughed.

"You still love me? Even though I'm obviously a really bad cook now?" He joked.

"Of course I do." I smiled. "But I can't cook either so..."

"We'll figure it out." Damon smiled. He opened the fridge and there was suddenly a loud crash when the entire door came off and flew across the kitchen. I jumped completely startled and met Damon's face that was just as shocked as I was.

"What the hell just happened?" I nearly shouted.

Damon looked at his hand and flexed it in front of his face. "I have no idea." He said.

"Are you okay?" I asked feeling worried.

"Yeah I feel..fine." He said.

The rest of the afternoon we spent hanging out on the couch watching tv. It felt nice and comfortable, although I couldn't help but be worried about what happened. Caroline called and asked if I could come over to her house and talk so I kissed Damon goodbye and headed out. Once I got to Caroline's house I realized I was near starving so we decided to go the grill to talk.

"So what's going on?" I asked her as soon as we ordered.

"Okay, well you know how I was worried about Tyler?" She said, typical for her to start her point with a question.

"Yeah, has it gotten worse?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't really talked to him in days. He shows up at school and then disappears. He's been dodging me and he's acting totally weird." She said.

"What do you think he's up to?" I asked.

"I think he's been choosing to shift. I feel like he's borderline growing obsessed with it. Like it's a drug for him." She explained.

"What are you going to do?" I asked feeling bad for her.

"I don't know what to do." She said, her voice sounded flat and defeated. "I'm thinking about just calling it quits. I mean I might as well. I don't feel like I have him anymore anyway." She said.

"Caroline I'm so sorry." I said, not really knowing what else to say. "Is there anything I can do?" asked knowing there wasn't.

"Actually yes." She answered unexpectedly.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I need a good old fashioned sleepover. Me you and Bonnie." She said with her usual pout.

I laughed. "I'm sure we can arrange that." I said. "Maybe this weekend?" I suggested.

"You think you could manage to unhinge yourself from Damon's side?" She said with a smile.

"Yes, Caroline. I'm sure I can manage." I laughed.

"I still can't believe this is happening." She said "You and Damon." I never thought it would happen. I mean what about Stefan? I mean I'm not saying I don't think you should be with him...nut oh my god I'm not being like-"

"Caroline, it's okay. I get what you're saying." I said to stop her from rambling like she does when she get's nervous. "And truthfully...I don't know what I'm doing. It's not something I carefully thought out. It just happened." I explained.

"And it's been amazing?" She smiled brightly.

"And...it's been pretty amazing." I laughed, feeling my face warm with a blush. Suddenly I felt warm, like way too warm. I put my hand to my head.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking worried.

"Yeah, I just. I'm really hot." I said. "I'll be right back." I said. I pushed my chair back and stood up. Suddenly I broke out into a cold sweat and before I could take another step, I heard the echo of Caroline calling my name and suddenly I blacked out.

"Elena! Look at me...Elena." I heard Damon's voice calling for me. Something was blocking me from answering. I wanted to call out to him so badly but I couldn't. I couldn't see through the darkness. I felt a cold splash and suddenly I opened my eyes. Damon leaning over me, looking terrified.

"Damon?" I said weakly.

"Oh thank god." He said pulling me into him. "You scared the hell out of me." He said.

"What happened?" I asked, barely able to use my voice.

"You totally passed out. You stood and and just...passed out!" Caroline nearly screeched.

"We need to get you home." Damon said. He scooped me up and to my horror carried out of grill. Everyone murmuring under their breath.

"I'm sorry Caroline." I told her as Damon was putting me in the car.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's fine. Just get better so we can have our weekend kay?" She waved as he shut the door.

On the ride home Damon kept his hand on my leg, he glanced at me over and over again.

"I'm fine Damon, don't worry. I just didn't eat all day and apparently my body gave out right before I got my food." I said.

"Okay, I'll heat you up something as soon as we get to the house." He said. "I know you usually stay with me but I think it might be best for you to be in your own bed for tonight." He said.

My feelings were hurt until he smiled at me. "Well I'm going to stay with you of course." He grinned. But I could see the worry through his grin.

By the time we got to the house I felt perfectly fine and almost felt like an idiot that it happened to begin with. Damon insisted that I lay on the couch and watch tv while he dug out a can of soup.

"I only feel confident with the microwave now." He said looking annoyed.

I peaked out over the couch to him in the kitchen. I watched him while he fussed at the can opener and pushed the buttons on the microwave. He was so beautiful. I loved him so much.

He noticed me looking at him and grinned. You should be resting he laughed. I took that as a cue to get up and I went into the kitchen with him and jumped up on the counter.

"Don't go that long without eating again." He said as he leaned into me and looked up at me on the counter.

"I love you Damon." I couldn't help but to say.

"I love you to." He replied.

I jumped off the counter and opened the fridge. I noticed that a pack of steaks in the fridge had sprung a leak and there was blood pooled up around it.

"Ugh, I've told Jeremy and Ric a hundred times to wrap this stuff up." I griped. I turned and grabbed a paper towel and sponged it up. I turned and took it to the trash. When I turned around I was shocked when Damon stood there, his eyes dark with hunger. Like a vampire.

"Damon!" I nearly screamed.

He started to back up and he rubbed his eyes. His body shook, trying to fight it off. When he regained his control he looked up at me shocked.

"What's happening to me." He said.

I called Bonnie and she came rushing over. Damon stood leaning up against the counter, his arms crossed. He looked guarded. He seemed worried or scared...or both.

"Well here's my first obvious question, is your heart still beating?" She asked.

"Obviously." Damon answered with an attitude.

Bonnie took out her book and studied over the spell in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Damon, I don't know why or how...but it's obvious that you're turning back. Maybe this spell is just a temporary one." She shrugged.

"Maybe you should figure out that fine print, Judgy before I start sprouting wings." He snapped.

"Damon, be nice." I warned him

"Hey, I warned you before hand that some of this don't understand...your the one who told to just go ahead and do it." She snapped.

Damon sighed. "Well of course that's the first time you actually do what I say." Damon rolled his eyes.

I shook my head. It would never fail that Damon and Bonnie would always have friction.

"Whatever Damon." Bonnie said slamming the book closed.

"I'm sorry..." Damon said reluctantly. "I'm just...frustrated."

"Look, I don't know what to say except be careful. You don't want to lose control suddenly and hurt Elena or anyone else. I'll look over this the best that I can and maybe I'll try to contact another witch and find out." She said.

"Thanks for coming Bonnie. Oh and by the way..Me, you, Caroline..this weekend for a sleepover?" I said.

"I'd actually love that." She smiled.

"No boys allowed." I reminded. "Damon...Jeremy." I smiled.

"Deal." She laughed.

After she was gone I gave Damon much needed comfort.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." I smiled up at him, brushing his dark hair from his eyes. I didn't want to mention it to him but I could already see that he had bulked up again. His face was still soft and really young looking but I knew it would probably change. I didn't care though. Either way he was a beauty. Either way I loved him.

"I just thought I was looking at a chance at a normal life." Damon said avoiding looking at me.

"Hey..." I lifted his head up to look at me. I couldn't help but to absolutely adore the pouty look on his face. It was precious. "I know you were Damon. But think about it. I don't think that's actually going to be possible for us. Any of us. Like I said before. Maybe I just want to be turned. I always thought I didn't want it but really...weird HAS become the norm for me. Maybe it's time I completely join it." I smiled. "Plus...you can be my really hot vampire coach. Teach me the ways of the world as a vampire and what not." I smiled at him.

He laughed lightly. "I love you so much Elena."

"I love you too." I said feeling the butterflies.

Of course that night instead of getting the rest I needed, Damon found the pair of black lacy underwear I was wearing under my jeans. It was over from there. He basically attacked me and I wrapped myself into him. I couldn't help but to take a mental note. Stefan and I were an extremely mature couple all the time. Being with Damon was like college. We couldn't keep our hands off each other even when we tried. The way he made love though...I was completely okay with that. He was absolutely impossible to resist.

I woke up the next morning and felt achy. I groaned as I rolled out of bed.

"You okay?" Damon asked, one eye open in sleepiness.

"Yeah, I think maybe I might of moved the wrong way last night." I said growing and stretching my back out.

Damon groaned and smiled pulling me back into the bed. "There was nothing wrong with the way you moved." He growled in my ear.

I felt my knees go weak as he pulled himself over me. He brushed my hair back from my face.

"You're everything to me Elena." He whispered. Damon didn't realize that sometimes I could barely contain how he made me feel. I had a fear of squealing uncontrollably around him Like how you would do with your girlfriends when I guy says something cute. I smiled brightly. Eventually I got out of bed and got dressed for school, but I was still feeling really strange. I felt queasy and warm. I realized then...I had the flu. Then I thought about Damon. He was still basically human. I couldn't get him sick. Technically his body wasn't adjusted like my generation. He's never had shots and vaccines that we've had. The flu could literally kill him.

I hurried to finish dressing and I grabbed my purse and bolted out for school without even saying goodbye to him because I knew he'd want a kiss. I called him once I got on the road and told him to get back to the boardinghouse and take a vitamin. He agreed with me but groaned cause he wanted to help me since I wasn't feeling good.

I felt a cold sweat again once I got to the school. Caroline walked up.

"You look pale, Elena. Are you still doing bad?" She asked.

"I have the flu." I said gathering my stuff.

"No, you cant have the flu...we have our spend the night thing on Friday." She pouted. Leave it to Caroline to demand not being sick.

"Well, not everyone can have an immune system of steel Caroline." I smiled.

"Maybe you should get one of those." She smiled.

"I might." I said grinning at her.

"Foreal!" She nearly screamed.

"Shhhh! Don't say anything, especially to Bonnie...she would freak. But yes...it's something I'm thinking about." I told her.

"Omigod omigod omigod! That is so cool!" She said jumping up and down.

"What's cool." Bonnie said appearing out of nowhere.

"I have the flu." I said.

"Umm thats...cool." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"No, what's cool is Elena said she would do the sleepover anyway." Caroline said.

Bonnie shrugged. "We could. You don't get sick and I can cast a tiny little spell that will protect me from it. Like a witchy vitamin." Bonnie laughed.

That's when it hit me, like a wall. I felt the whole flu crash in on me. The sweats, the chills, the dizziness. I called it quits and went home to sleep it off. I felt fine the next day until later that night. I was hating the week. I couldn't stand having to stay away from Damon and I felt awful.

Friday finally rolled around and strangely enough I felt fine. The girls came over and we sat on the bed, painting our nails and talking about the new cheer leading squad. It felt nice. Bonnie had her spell book out so that she could break her own rules. We did little innocent spells, feather floating, candle lighting and what not. She turned to the spell she used on Damon.

"I still haven't figured this out." She said running her fingers along the words.

"What, why Damon is going back to vamp again?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure if I could just figure out what the rest of this stuff says then I would know why but the writing is so bunched up and mangled...I can't make it out." Bonnie explined.

"Oh, I know what to do." Caroline said with a gasp. "Sometimes my notes at school look so crappy, or at leats they used to, now that I'm "special" my hand writing is phenomenal, I cant screw it up if I try..."

"Can you get to your point, Caroline?" Bonnie said with a huff.

"Oh yeah..sorry. So anyways when I used to have messy noted I didn't understand, Id take a separate piece of paper and I would try to make out each individual letter and write it down. Nine times out of ten I got it." She said.

I got up and got Bonnie a piece of paper and a pen. She sat for a long time studying the letters and working on the paper. Meanwhile Caroline and I stood in the bathroom and went through my drawer of makeup. Then when we walked back in the room Bonnie was standing up holding the book.

"Did you figure it out?" I asked.

Bonnie looked up at me, the color drained form her face.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Caroline chimed.

Bonnie sat down with the book and began to explain. " Witches are meant to balance nature and they believe that if you are on earth you should be apart of that balance no matter what. This spell was created by a witch who was a strong ally with the vampires. It was like...a favor. It's a temporary spell. This translation roughly means Circle or Cycle of New Life." She looked up at us.

"So..." Caroline held her hands out in confusion.

Bonnie got up and walked to me. Somewhere between shock and a smile she said: "Elena...you don't have the flu. Your pregnant."

**Please leave reviews! :D**


	8. Message Not Delivered

I sat down on the edge of the bed. I felt like I was going to black out again but not for the same reasons.

"Impossible." I whispered.

"No not really Elena. Damon is completely human. I mean for now at least. My best bet is that it turns a vampire human, long enough to plant a seed. Then ...its back to the fangs." Bonnie said, still gripping her book.

"Oh...my...god!" Caroline said. "We told you Elena! You would be the first to have children. We were right!" Caroline squealed.

Then as if perfectly on cue, I felt queasy. I opened my mouth to say something but then I knew I had to get to a bathroom. After getting sick for more than twenty minutes I walked back into the room. Bonnie and Caroline were both staring at me as if they expected me to burst into sparkles.

"So, when are you going to tell Damon?" Caroline asked.

That's when it hit me. I didn't think about having to tell Damon.

"I can't think about that right now, Caroline. I'm in high school...and now I'm pregnant. I'm too young for this." I said laying back on the bed.

There was a knock at the door and Jeremy opened it.

"Hey, no boys!" Caroline griped.

"Oh come on, can't I just talk to Bonnie for a few minutes?" Jeremy said smiling. Bonnie pleaded with her eyes to Caroline.

"Fine..." Caroline sighed.

Bonnie put the book down and left out of the room with Jeremy.

Caroline looked back over at me.

"Okay Elena, now that Bonnie is out of the room, listen up." She ordered. I sat up and gave her my full attention. "Okay...under normal circumstances you would have a reason to freak out. But Elena...when are you going to fully understand that we don't live under normal circumstances anymore? You have this baby, and then ...you get turned." Caroline said quietly.

"I told you I've been considering that but I'm eighteen. I figured I would do it later." I told Caroline.

"Elena, NOW is later. Think about it. If you were to spend the rest of eternity with Stefan...you would need to turn now in order for you guys to look the same age. Stefan is all high school boy forever. Damon...he's not a day over college. You don't want to look all cougar do you?"

"Wow, you have a very colorful way of explaining things, Caroline." I said.

"And I'm also right." She said.

The thing is...she was right and I knew it.

"I have to go see Damon." I said.

"Yeah, I think you do." Caroline smiled.

I got to the boardinghouse and walked through the door. I was burning to see Damon at this point. I had hardly seen him the whole week and now knowing that I was pregnant made me long for him even more. I realized I had a smile on my face, I couldn't help but to think about the future. A picture in my head of Damon holding his child. Our child. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Damon?" I called out into the quiet house.

"Elena?" I turned...and gasped. Stefan stood there, waiting for me to say something but he was only met with my stunned silence. "Elena, I know you probably have nothing to say to me. I've done so many awful things." He said. He walked across the living room to me until he was only inches from me. "But I'm back now. I came back for you. Oh god I love you so much Elena, please say something." He said.

"Where's Damon?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

His brows pulled together, clearly bothering him that, that is what I had to say.

"He's ...not here." He answered. "Elena, please. I'm trying to tell you that I'm back...I love you. I know you have to hate me but you just give me a chance..."

" Just tell Damon to call me when he comes home." I said. I turned and made it out before he could say anything else. Once I was out of the door I was hit with a wall of emotion. I did miss Stefan, I was overwhelmed with Joy that he was back, I loved him. I also loved Damon, and now I was pregnant! What the hell was I supposed to do. I wasn't going to turn my back on Damon, no way in hell.

I walked briskly to my car and got in. Once I shut the door and got buckled in and I turned on the ignition.

"Hello Elena." I heard.

I nearly screamed when sitting next me in the passenger seat was Klaus.

"Klaus, what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm so happy you asked. Drive." He demanded.

"Where are we going?" I asked feeling real fear set in.

"Well, your welcome to drive any where you would like, I would just like to have a little chat." He said.

I got onto the road and drove, barely able to hold onto the steering wheel from my hands shaking.

"Okay, so what is it?" I asked as sharply as I could.

"I grew very tired of watching Stefan mope around whenever we were out doing things. So I made a deal with him." He explained.

"And what exactly was that?" I asked.

"Well, I agreed that he could come back and live his life as he pleases, meaning...with you as long as he continued to work for me. Now...the problem here Elena is that it doesn't really take a genius to know you've gotten fairly close to Damon since he's been with me." He said looking over at me.

"Okay...so?" I said.

"So...because I know if you don't comply with staying with Stefan he's going to go ultra emo on me and bolt, I have a arranged things to work out in my favor." Klaus said.

I felt an icy chill rock through me. This wasn't going to end well for me.

"What did you do?" I asked, not wanting to ever hear the answer.

"Well I just so happened to run into Damon today and I compelled him to do what I want him to do. It was very easy considering his condition right now, being stuck between a human and a vampire." He explained with a smile.

"Klaus, tell me what you did." I said through my teeth.

"Well, Elena. If so much as hug him, tell him you love him, show him any kind of affection at all. OR...if he hears the truth about what I've done...he's been told to stake his own heart. Human or Vampire...it will definitely not end well for him. So...your best bet is to tell him you're with Stefan now. Break his heart Elena...if you want him alive." He smiled.

"No! I can't" I began to panic. "I can't...you have to stop this. I swear I'll do anything else but I can't do that!" I began to swerve on the road. I couldn't see through the tears. I had to pull over. I got out and tried to walk away. He grabbed and slammed me up against the car.

"You will do exactly as I say because I said so." He said calmly.

He pulled me forward and began to slam me back again.

"Stop, please! You can say what you want but don't hurt me please!" I begged. I guess it was instinctive because my hand instantly went to my stomach.

"Oh come on Elena, you've been thrown around before...what's the-" He stopped and stood for a moment, deep in thought. Then his eyes grew wide and an evil grin stretched across his face.

"I seem to believe I owe you a congratulations." He said. I realized he knew what was going on.

"Leave me alone." I growled.

"Damon...is going to be a father." He said, seeming to love this.

"Please Klaus, please don't make me do this." I begged.

"Do it, or I'll make sure Damon won't be around to see his child." He said with a smile. Then he was gone and I was left standing alone.

Suddenly my phone rang. It was Damon.

"Hello?" I answered, trying to make my voice sound normal.

"Hey, Stefan of all people told me you were over here. I was out talking to Liz Forbes but I'm back. I haven't seen you all week and I'm dying. Come back over. We can make out and talk about Stefan." He joked.

"I-I'll be over in a minute." I replied.

"I love you." He said.

The words were burning on my tongue. I felt tears break out again as I hung up the phone without answering him. I got in the car and drove back to the boardinghouse. I was dreading this moment in my life as much as the night of the sacrifice. Maybe because that's what this was...a sacrifice. My love for Damon's life.

I walked in and Damon rounded the corner the minute I stepped through the door.

"I'm glad your not sick anymore, come here." He said putting out his arms to hug me. I stepped back quickly remembering what Klaus said. Damon looked confused.

"What's wrong? Are you still sick?" He asked.

"Damon." I said. It was all I could say through the sobs that were about to break. I wanted to fall into his arms, I wanted to tell him I loved him. I wanted to tell him I was pregnant. That together we created something wonderful. But I couldn't.

"Elena, what's going on?" He asked trying to walk up to me again.

I backed away once more. "Where's Stefan?" I managed to ask.

"He's ….upstairs...why?" He asked slowly.

"Because...I came here to see him. Not you." I managed to choke out right before a sob escaped me.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked, stepping forward.

"I mean...I'm here to see Stefan. He's back so I'm here." I answered. I tried to walk around him but he blocked me.

"Elena, what are you saying. What is this? Stefan's back so...what? You're back with him?" He asked in shock.

I closed my eyes and blinked away tears. I choked back a sob.

"What did you think was going to happen Damon? You asked me if I still loved him, I told you the truth." I answered. I tried going around him again but he blocked me.

"Move Damon!" I struggled.

"No!" He nearly yelled grabbing my arms. "Tell me you aren't really doing this me, Elena. Please." He begged, tears began to brim over his lashes and I literally thought I was going to die of heartache.

"Is everything okay?" Stefan said, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

I pushed around Damon, finally making it through. The look of shock and hurt on his face was too much for me to handle.

"I'm sorry, Damon." I said through a sob.

"No! No...tell me you love me, Elena." He demanded.

That's when I lost it and began to cry the hardest.

"Tell me you love me!" Damon screamed.

"No." Was all I could say between my sobs.

"Cut it out Damon, you can see she's upset." Stefan snapped. He put his arm around me and began to walk me upstairs.

"Actually I need to go. I can't...i can't do this." I said. I turned and ran to the door.

"Elena!" Damon called after me. I ran as fast as I could but Damon's speed was returning and he nearly tackled me out by the car.

"Tell me what's going on Elena, tell me what's wrong!" He shook me, tears streaming from his eyes.

"I know this can't really be happening Elena. I understand that Stefan coming back would confuse you but Elena..." His voice lowered, he looked me right in the eyes and touched me softly on the face. "I know you wouldn't do this. I know you Elena. Please...tell me what's going on really." He said.

I cried, I cried so hard I could barely breath. I looked back up to Damon.

"I can't." I said. I jerked my hand away and got in the car, and drove away as fast as I could. I wasn't going to make it through this one. I'd been through death, and losing ones I loved, and fear and stress one day after another...but this...this was going to kill me.

**Please leave reviews...not sure if I should keep going. **


	9. Chance

**The bedroom scene with Damon and Elena and on to the end was written to Cary Brothers (Take Your Time) give it a listen while you read. It goes well :) enjoy.**

I made it back to the house and by then I was choking on tears. I ran into the house and collapsed on the floor at the foot of the stairs.

"Alaric!" I screamed. Within seconds, Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline came running and were suddenly standing in front of me.

"What happened?" Caroline nearly yelled as Ric helped me off of the floor.

I tried to banish my racing thoughts and I took a deep breath to stop the sobbing. I stood up.

"Klaus, he made a deal with Stefan. That he could be with me as long as he kept working for him. Klaus knew about me and Damon and so he compelled him to stake himself in the heart if I show him any kind of affection or admit to him that Klaus has done this." I explained through trying to breath.

"Why would he do something like that?" Alaric asked.

"Because, he wants to force me to be with Stefan so he will keep helping him." I explained.

"We have to kill Klaus. We have to get this done before he winds up destroying everyone." Jeremy said.

"He's already done a lot of damage." Ric said, his face falling; obviously remembering Jenna.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

Ric backed up and sat down on the bottom of the stairs and sighed. He ran his hands through his hair.

"There's a lot of different factors I need to consider. I'm going to need some time to think this through Elena. For now...we need to concentrate on drawing Klaus out. We don't know where he is exactly so...continue to keep your distance from Damon, but also keep your distance from Stefan. He may want you to stray away from Damon but ...he wants you with Stefan...so don't do either." He said.

He stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"Jeremy, would you come with me please." Ric asked.

Jeremy almost took the stairs to at a time in excitement.

I looked at Bonnie and Caroline.

"I'm sorry guys...This wasn't you guys had planned for a spend the night huh?" I asked, feeling like I was about to cry again.

"Oh, Elena...it's not your fault." Caroline said. They both walked up to me and hugged me.

"Look, I'm going to need some time alone." I said.

"Oh sure, were going to hang around in case Ric needs us so we'll be down here if you want to join us." Bonnie said.

"I don't know what I would do without you guys." I said, feeling my voice break through with fresh tears.

They gave me another quick hug and I made my way upstairs to my room. I laid down on the bed and buried my face into my pillow to cry as loud as I wanted. My long dark hair helped to block out the light and I was thankful as I sunk into the sad darkness and my tear stained pillow.

I fell asleep but not for long.

"Elena?" I heard his voice.

I sat up quickly to find Damon standing there at the bed. I stared at him for a long moment reminding myself to do the opposite of what I felt like doing. I wanted to jump into his arms. Fall into the bed with him. I wanted him to make me feel safe again, to make me feel like that despite everything happening, that we would all be okay. Most of all, I just wanted to tell him that I loved him deeply.

"You shouldn't be here, Damon." I said, trying to keep my voice under control.

"I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be." He said kneeling down by the bed.

"Please, just leave. I don't know why you haven't skipped town or something...I don't why you're sticking around and getting tortured." I said looking down into the blue pools of his eyes.

He was silent as he looked up at me. Then, he smiled sweetly. "I told you I'd never leave you again." He said.

That was all it took to break into tears again.

"Damon." I sobbed. "Please...you have to go." I pleaded. Then it hit me and I felt sick again. I jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. I felt his hands through my hair as he held it back. He rubbed my back softly. It felt so good to feel his touch but I was terrified because I didn't know if that would set off the compulsion.

"I didn't know you were still sick." He said. I looked up at his worried expression.

"Damon why are you being so sweet to me. I told you I wanted Stefan back and you're just..." I Didn't know what to say anymore.

"Because I love you, Elena." He answered.

He reached up and touched my face. I closed my eyes and soaked up the feeling. Then I opened them and frowned at him.

"Stop touching me Damon." I ordered. "And get out!"

I stood off and stormed away from him. Alaric suddenly opened the door.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Alaric asked, giving me a warning glance.

Damon put his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm leaving." He said.

"Well, go to the boardinghouse, were all headed over there now." Ric said.

"We've got a plan?" I asked hopeful.

"More of a...we'll see what happens." Alaric answered.

"A plan? What's going on?" Damon asked, his brows pulled together in confusion.

"Just meet us at the boardinghouse." I told him.

On the way over I asked Alaric what our "plan" was.

"Okay, once we get there, were going to try to get Stefan to call Klaus...try to get him over there. Meanwhile Bonnie is going to try the same spell on Damon that we did to Stefan. It releases complements and allows complements so were hoping to release the complement on Damon. Then once we get Klaus over...I'm going to attempt to kill him." Ric said with obvious apprehension.

"We have to have the white oak ash." I said.

"I have it. Elijah left a bottle of it in the basement in the boarding house. Along with a dagger." He explained.

"I don't want you to be in any more danger Ric. I'll kill him." I said.

Alaric laughed, like really laughed.

"What?" I asked, feeling offended.

"Elena. I'll take care of it. Or at least try to." He said.

We made it to the boardinghouse. We all came walking in and Stefan came down the stairs.

"Hey." He said instantly putting his hand on my back.

"Hey." I said not wanting to say much more.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked looking around everyone who had just come in. Between Me, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric it was a lot to show up at once. Damon came in the door shortly after us, looking around in confusion.

Bonnie reached out and pulled Damon by his wrist and led him to the couch.

"Sit down, no talking."

"Sounds like you have a little crush on me, Bon." Damon smiled lightly.

Bonnie smiled at him. "Shut up Damon."

She set up quickly and began her spell.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Damon said again, looking uneasy.

"Damon, I said quiet." Bonnie snapped.

Everyone fell quiet including Stefan who stood off towards the stairs, arms crossed looking blankly at us working. I turned while Bonnie did her work and saw Alaric come around the corner with the stake dipped in white ash. He laid it on the table and covered it partially with some kind of towel.

"There, it's done." Bonnie said.

I walked up to Damon who stood and looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

I smiled at him. A beautiful smile stretched across his face back at me.

"I love you." I whispered.

Damon fell into me with a hug.

"It feels so good to hear that." He whispered in my ear. "I love you too Elena. More than anything else in this world."

Butterflies flew around when I realized, thee would soon be something in this world he would love even more. I leaned back to get a good look at him and opened my mouth to tell him about why I was actually sick.

"I see you once again found away around my orders." Klaus said as he walked into the room. "Your witch is starting to get on my nerves." He said sharply. "I see we don't have a deal anymore Elena." He said.

"We never had a deal." I told Klaus.

"Fine you know what? We're going to play a little game of chance." He said darkly with a smile.

My heart began to pound because I knew something bad was about to happen. Klaus walked closer to me and I saw Alaric walk towards us out of the corner of my eye.

"What's wrong Elena, you don't like games?" Klaus grinned.

"Get away from her." Damon warned.

"Oh come on Damon, you think with that beating heart of your's I could really take you seriously?" Klaus laughed.

I saw Damon's face go white realizing he had bits and pieces of a vampire but at this point he was still mostly human.

"Like I said, were going to play a game of chance. But first...Elena. Now that you got rid of my compulsion on Damon, have you told him the good news?" Klaus asked.

I saw Damon look at me from the corner of my eye, but my eyes stayed locked on Klaus.

"No, I haven't." I told him.

"Okay...well...tell him." He said, gesturing towards Damon.

I turned and looked at Damon. He looked nervous in his human form not knowing what was coming.

"Damon, I found out why I've been sick." I started.

"What's wrong?" His face fell into fear. I could almost see that he was fearful I had a serious illness.

"Damon...I'm pregnant." I said. I couldn't help but to smile at him.

The entire room fell completely silent, all eyes on Damon. The look on his face took my breath away. His eyes lit up with shock. He looked around the room like he was making sure it was all real. Then he looked back up at me, he smiled and exhaled sharply in almost a laugh, it was pure joy. He stepped towards me, pressing his hands on each side of my face.

"I love you." I whispered.

He looked at me for a long moment, still looking shocked, but the happiest I'd ever seen him. His eyes shined with tears. He pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you too Elena. This is amazing." He said.

I reached up and wiped tears from my eyes and his.

"Well, there you go Damon, congrats. Hopefully this works out for you." Klaus said. Suddenly he jerked Damon away from me. Alaric darted towards Klaus and tried to stake him but Klaus was quick and kicked Ric almost all the way across the living room. I heard Bonnie scream.

"Alright Damon...how human are you?" Klaus asked, gripping Damon by the throat.

"Let him go!" I screamed.

"How much Vampire do you have in you, Damon?" Klaus asked.

Damon struggled trying to pull Klaus fingers from his throat.

"Please Klaus!"I screamed.

"Alright this is how the game of Chance works. We are going to see just which part of Damon is going to succeed. Through this." Klaus said, smiling. He reached down and picked up the stake that Alaric dropped and stabbed Damon in the chest. Over and over and over.

"NO!" I screamed running to Damon. Caroline jerked me back.

"You have to think about the baby." She whispered in my ear.

I kicked and screamed and fought.

Damon fell to his knees, blood poured out of him. It poured down his chest, it pooled on the floor .

"Damon!" I screamed.

He looked up at me and tried to speak but blood poured from his mouth until he fell to the floor.

"Hmm, a shame." Klaus said and then he was gone.

**Thanks for the reviews, once again I'll continue based on the reviews for this chapter. Thanks so much for reading. **


	10. Gone

It was a beautiful day. The white clouds rolled like smoke across the blue sky. There seemed to be a chill in the air. Fall was coming and the leaves on the trees were a fascinating assortment of bright red, yellow and gold.

"Elena!" I turned to find Bonnie, smiling brightly as she walked to me.

"Bonnie. Hey I'm so glad you came!" I said leaning in to hug her.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it!" She chimed happily. "Have you seen Jeremy?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's out back with everyone else. We should probably head back there anyway. I don't want things to get out of control." I laughed.

Bonnie and I turned and walked up hill towards the Boarding House. We walked through the house and out of the back french doors that led out into the backyard.

That's when I spotted him. The sunlight hit his raven hair as he faced out into the yard watching Jeremy and Tyler set up a table for the cake. When he heard me coming he turned, dazzling me as usual with his beautiful smile.

"Mommy!" He called, putting his hands up for me to hold him.

"Hey my love." I said scooping him up and holding him close. He wrapped his arms around my neck and looked closely into my eyes.

"Why can't I have cake now, mom?" He asked, his sweet voice ringing like bells.

"I told you baby, we need to wait until everyone's here." I answered.

"Can I open presents?" He pleaded, batting the long lashes that framed his eyes. The eyes that shined like deep blue pools of water, like jewels...just like...

"Daddy!" He called suddenly over my shoulder, wiggling to get down. I put him down and he ran around me jumping into Damon's arms.

"Hey my man." Damon said picking him up. He tossed him up and caught him, causing Shiloh to burst into a fit of giggles. He sat him back down and as we watched him run off to bug his Uncle Jeremy...I felt Damon's arms wrap around me.

"You, by far...are the most amazing girl I've ever seen." He purred in my ear. "Don't tell my wife I said that." He whispered.

I turned and play hit him on the chest as he laughed.

"Oh, I'm telling." I played.

"Well if you must...but maybe we could negotiate in a bedroom upstairs." He grinned, batting his eyes in a way that had always gotten me weak in the knees.

"Well, were kind of setting up for our child's birthday so if you can hold off until tonight." I teased, running my fingers through his hair.

"I'll try, no promises." He grinned.

I watched him walk off to join the guys, knowing full well him and Tyler could set up everything in a matter of minutes but since we had mixed company, those who knew our secret and those who didn't we couldn't really show off our true speed or strength.

"Wow, this is going to be some party." Stefan said walking up to me.

"I'm so glad you decided to come." I said nudging him with my shoulder.

"You know it's not right Elena...for this to be happening...for any of this."He said gesturing out into the beautiful day, filled with the ones I love.

"Stefan, don't start. I just want to have a good day. I just want to enjoy this without any of your commentary." I warned him.

"No seriously Elena. You have to understand...you can't do this to yourself." He said.

I looked at him confused but he stared grimly out in front of him. I followed his gaze out into the yard. Suddenly the sky darkened with clouds and the only thing left in the yard was a lonely party table and two red balloons blowing furiously in the stormy winds. Damon stood in front of the table looking at me, with eyes like blank blue marbles.

"Damon?" I called out to him. I stepped out towards him, feeling the warm stormy winds pick up around me. It tossed my pale pink ankle length skirt around me like an angry ocean.

Damon reached out for me. He took a step forward but before he could say anything blood began to pour from the corners of his mouth. His shirt began to saturate with blood and he fell to his knees.

I sat straight up in my bed with a gasp. Sweat coated my body and my hair clung to my face.

"Elena, you've got to try to stop letting yourself dream about those kinds of things." Stefan said, sitting at the end of my bed.

"What Stefan? About me actually being happy.?About my life going the way I want it to?" I snapped. "And how many times have I told you to stop watching me sleep?" I said jumping up from the bed.

"I've been trying to get inside your head and curve your dreams a little. When you start thinking about Damon, I've been trying to turn it into something else." He said.

I stopped in my tracks on the way to the bathroom and turned towards Stefan.

"You've been doing what!" I yelled.

"Elena, I'm trying to help." He answered.

"Stefan! You've been taking these peaceful happy dreams that seem to keep falling into my lap and ruining them!" I shouted. "I've been so happy in my dreams...what your trying to do is remind me that Damon is DEAD! So my happy dreams become a nightmare over and over again!" I screamed at Stefan, feeling tears wail up in my eyes.

"Elena, it's bad enough when it's Damon you're dreaming of, but your imagining some child that hasn't even been born yet, and you love him so much It worries me." Stefan explained.

"No...no Stefan...what worries you is that when you went evil and left us all behind you never expected me to fall in love with Damon. You NEVER thought it would happen...but it did."

"You're right...I was a little surprised." Stefan agreed.

I opened my mouth to argue but a wave of morning sickness hit me hard. I ran to the bathroom and slid to my knees. I got sick, bad. I heard Stefan walk into the bathroom and I instantly flashed back to Damon holding my hair back and one of our last talks here on the bathroom floor.

"Get out!" I screamed in absolute fury. Stefan stepped out quickly and walked downstairs.

It had been two days since I watched Damon get killed right in front of me. It was still fresh in my mind what happened the last few minutes I was in the boarding house. I watched Damon fall to his knees, blood pouring from his body. His words choked off with blood rising from his throat. I tried with every fiber of my being to get to him. Caroline held me back and I watched Damon fall to the floor. I saw through the commotion as Alaric made his way over to Damon and leaned down. I watched him hold to two fingers to his neck. Then he looked up at Jeremy and shook his head.

"Get her out of here." He said.

When I heard those words, I screamed so hard I hoped it killed me. Then I thought about what was going on inside me...something about being pregnant suddenly makes you unselfish no matter what. Its probably a good thing because other wise...I feel like I would have just slipped away in my sleep. The last year and half had been hell. Dark, horrible...hell.

They explained to me the next day that they had Damon's body laid out at the boardinghouse. They didn't want to bury him on the off chance that his vampire side would eventually heal him. I had given up hope. I gave up hope the following night after he was killed. They took me back to see him. Out of respect I guess. At first I didn't want to but when I thought about seeing his face...I was willing to deal with the worst.

We walked into the house that night and they led me up to one of the spare rooms down the hall from his. There he was. Laying on the bed, he was still. Like no other still than death. He was pale and there were dark purple shadows under his eyes. Everyone cleared out, except for Stefan, who had glued himself to my side since Damon was gone. I got on my knees by the bed and put my hand in Damon's.

Then I cried. A real...soul baring cry. The kind of cry that sounds like a maniacal laugh. I cried until I was sick. Then I came back and cried again. It wasn't until the nausea from the pregnancy took over and I had to give up. I promised Damon silently that I would have our child. That I would raise him or her to know their Dad as well as I could tell them. That they would love him as much as I did.

They eventually pulled me away from the house...away from Damon. Ever since that night I had been having vivid dreams about our future. They seemed so real. Every time though...because of Stefan "trying to help" It had been ruined by him. All was happy, I felt connected to Damon, to my child and we were connected to the universe. We were so Happy. Then Stefan came and reminded me of reality and the picture would change from beautiful to ugly in seconds.

I picked myself off of the bathroom floor and headed back to bed. Bonnie came in with a tray that had a bowl of soup and a sandwich on it. She set it down on my bed stand and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Did you have another dream?" She asked.

I nodded, keeping my face buried in my pillow.

"You saw Damon?" She asked.

I nodded

"Did you have the baby already?" She asked.

I looked up at her when she said that.

"Yes, he had dark hair and blue eyes. His name was Shiloh. It was his birthday...you were there...everyone was. We were setting up for it. It was so real Bonnie." I said beginning to cry. I put my head into the pillow again. I hated to cry. I had done enough crying to make my eyes bleed over the last few days.

"Elena...you need to eat something." Bonnie said. Her voice was low...and mothering.

"I can't hold anything down." I told her.

"Well, it's between the baby and ...being upset that's making you sick. You need to eat anyway, Elena. I know you don't really want to." She said, running her hands softly over the back of my hair.

I looked up at her and then sat all the way up.

"No...Bonnie...I don't want to eat. I love him Bonnie...I love Damon so much and I just want to talk to him. I just want to see him walk through the door...but right now I'm dealing with the horror that he's dead! He's dead!. I screamed.

"This is what I've been waiting for Elena. Go ahead...freak out. Scream!" She said.

"I don't want to mourn, Bonnie. I'm tired of mourning. Mom is dead, dad is dead! Both my real parents are dead...and Aunt Jenna..." I said breaking into a real sob.

"I'm so sorry, Elena." Bonnie whispered with tears in her eyes.

"How am I going to look at this baby! How am I going to look at him...or her...they will have his face! His hair, his eyes...his smile. They're going to be looking at me with his eyes Bonnie! I can't!" I screamed. "I just can't do this." I said breaking into a full blown cry. She jumped onto the bed and hugged me close to her.

"It's going to be okay Elena. I'm going to be right here." Bonnie assured me, rocking me back and forth as I cried.

Another day passed. Life was already moving on. They all went to school except for Bonnie, but I threatened her until she went. They had gone to the Boarding House without me early that morning to check on Damon. He was still gone. That's when we knew...he wasn't coming back. They decided that they were going to bury him later that night.

I used the time right after Bonnie left to go to school to break down. I cried, I fell to the floor, I picked myself up. I laughed at something funny Damon had said a long while back...then I cried...then I screamed at Damon in fury. How could he leave me? I busted a part of my mirror in the bathroom with an old bottle of perfume. I thought once of dying my hair bleach blond...once. Then I cried again. Stefan showed up halfway through the day. I hugged him. I hugged him tightly when he showed up. Either because he was familiar as a line of comfort or maybe it was because he had tears in his eyes as well. No matter what Stefan's feelings were for me...he was just as heartbroken about losing his brother.

"Elena, why don't you get some sleep." Stefan suggested. "I promise I won't tamper with your dreams anymore. If you want to live in a temporary bubble of fake happiness by all means." He said.

I was still growing accustomed to the altered Stefan. He wasn't killing left and right but the lasting affects of his addiction made him get very honest, sometimes brutally honest.

"Actually...I think I'd just like to go back to the boardinghouse. Say my goodbye's before everyone gets ready." I said.

Stefan looked at me. I could see pity and also pain in his eyes.

"I'll drive." He answered.

We got to the house. Stefan had to stop with me for five minutes before we went in because I got sick. Not sure if it was pregnancy or nerves...maybe both. We finally made it inside and I decided I couldn't make it up there at the moment. I was still feeling nauseous and I had to sit down for a second.

Stefan went ahead and made his way upstairs.

"You're beautiful..."

I looked up. Damon was standing in front of me. His eyes were wide with wonder. My heart pounded, tears instantly welled up.

"Damon! Oh my god! Damon!" I squealed leaping off the couch. I threw my arms around him, hugging him as close as I could. He didn't respond. I realized it was like holding a mannequin. I stepped back and looked at him. He smiled.

"So beautiful." He repeated quietly.

"Elena! Careful!" Stefan suddenly yelled, obviously seeing what was happening.

"Damon?" I said...backing away. His eyes grew dark. Hungry and dark. He began to walk after me.

"Damon, no...it's me Elena." I said, beginning to panic through my pure unadulterated happiness.

"Elena." He purred and then smiled. Then his eyes grew darker and he lunged toward me until I was pinned into the couch, I felt a sharp pain...in my neck. Damon was back.

**Reviews pweez ;)**


End file.
